greater_folkston_rail_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cousins
Cousins is the second short of Greater Folkston Rail Adventures. It aired on September 14th, 2019. Synopses: Shawn and Kaleb were assigned to take a train to designated areas, where they reunite with their relatives to whom they haven't seen in a while. Story: At Waycross, Shawn, Kaleb, May, Holmes, and a CSX SD60I #8734 were resting in the sheds. The Waycross Yard Master then steps up to assign the engines. Kaleb and Holmes take a manifest to Winston Yard, Bone Valley and Shawn and the SD60I takes a train to Chicago. At Winston, Kaleb meets his brother Kyle and his cousin Elizabeth for the first time in a while. Then Eddie comes up in his usual attitude. Him and Kyle argue for a little bit, only to end with Holmes roasting Eddie. After that, they finish up a few jobs. When they finish, Kaleb, Holmes, and Eddie gets assigned on a train back to Waycross. Meanwhile, Shawn arrives at Chicago where there was a blizzard. The SD60I tells him that his engine is about to freeze, so Shawn brings him to the shed to warm up. He then reunites with his cousin, Rachel. They talk for a little bit, and then Rachel says that the airport is almost out of fuel. She tells Shawn that she needs his help with the local assignment. At first, Shawn is rather doubtful about it since he never took a local (although it's possible he hasn't taken a local in a while). Rachel managed to convince him to do it. But of course, since it was snowing very hard, the tracks were very slippery and their vision was limited. Shawn rams into the tankers by accident. After they departed the yard, they passed a few crossings without blowing the horn due to the snow. They end up getting stopped at a siding to let a Metra train overtake them. After the Metra passed, they proceeded to the oil refinery to load in the fuel, where they got overtaken by a BNSF oil train with a pair of NS units leading. After getting back to the airport and unloading the fuel, they returned to the yard to talk for a bit. Then a BNSF C44-9W #4011 ear doves on them and threatens Rachel that he will tell the yardmaster about how Shawn didn't blow his horn. Then a BNSF SD70MAC #9686 couples up to the C44-9W #4011, only to take him away. A little while later, they were in the sheds. The yardmaster tells Shawn that he needs to go on a train back to Waycross. The SD60I's engine warms up and he tells Shawn he's ready to go. Rachel tells Shawn that she will put his train together, which surprises him. Once he returned to Waycross, he tells Kaleb about his adventure, only for Eddie to ruin it. Shawn gets annoyed at Eddie and thunders out of the yard. Kaleb and Eddie then argued for a little bit, only for the Waycross Yard Master to end it. Characters: * Shawn * May * Kaleb * Waycross Yard Master * CSX SD60I #8734 * Holmes * Dawn (does not speak) * Mindy * Kelly (cameo) * Kyle * Elizabeth * Eddie * Rachel * BNSF C44-9W #4011 * BNSF SD70MAC #9686 * Chicago Yard Master Trivia: * When Elizabeth says that she haven't met Kaleb since the 1990's, she was likely over exaggerating. * This short debuts Kyle, Elizabeth, and Rachel for the first time. * When the Waycross Yard Master says they have BNSF and UP leasers arriving soon, it's possibly foreshadowing Episode 4. Video: Category:Shorts Category:Canon Shorts